Son of Seers
by Popfrost
Summary: Seers of Apollon Descent were creatures blessed by their ancestor's foresight. They were wise creatures, all knowing. They were timeless as well. But sometimes, their wisdom and visions came at a price. One some weren't willing to pay. (A story revolving around the Seer AU involving Erhard's Parents)


Eliza didn't know how she ended up in the candle lit room. Scratch that, she knew exactly how she got into the candle lit room. A punch to the side of her head that sent her spiraling into a deep darkness. In that darkness, voices spoke to her. She, however, knew those voices with uneasy familiarity. What she didn't know was who had put her in here.

With fingers that seemed to form out of the haze in her body, she reached up and lightly touched her right temple. The immediate pain was dull, but it sent waves of throbbing and discomfort through her skull. She allowed her hand to fall slack to the side and closed her eyes shut tight.

"Great." She murmured ever so softly. Her mind fuzzed with the torturous hammering at her head. She had no idea where she was, and given the pain, she was in no real condition to start thinking about where she could be.

"You knocked her out?"

Eliza tensed and opened one of her eyes, peering over at the door across from her through her hazy vision. Light crept from under there, revealing two split shadows. Her captors? Most likely. The voice that had aroused her mind was feminine, sharp and high key, but it also had a.. British undertone? Perhaps.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do, Calliope?" The second voice was more masculine, low toned but gentle all the same. From the sound of his voice, the softness of it, Eliza found it hard to consider this voice being owned by the one whom had caused her to black out. But voices can always be deceiving. "She was fighting with Clement, I couldn't just let her beat him up!"

"You could have just picked her up and dragged her here!" Calliope spat. "Oh, Perdix, I hope this doesn't mess up our chances. We need her now more than ever. The bloodlines are becoming thinner, and she's the richest of the lot that we've managed to find!"

"Alright, Alright." Perdix breathed, and the handle to the door turned slowly. "I'm sorry, I panicked. Let's just save the scolding for later and see how she's doing."

She laid back on the cushioned bed, closing her eyes once more as the door creaked open and a bright light filled the otherwise darkened room. She released a low groan, shutting her eyes tighter.

"Dammit." Calliope hissed. "Sorry about that. Are you awake?"

"Now I am." Eliza couldn't hide the fact that she was conscious for the most part. She squinted softly at the light from outside of the room, looking up at the figure named Calliope.

She was small and pale, childlike. Her face, however, seemed to tell a different story. Her features were contorted with worry, her messed amber hair hanging across her forehead. Calliope's hazel eyes focused intently on Eliza's.

"I'm sorry about what had happened earlier." She paused and her eyes flicked over to Eliza's temple. "God, that's quite the bump you have.." Calliope frowned, glaring back at the more larger figure at the door. "Great job, Perdix."

"I said I was sorry!" He sighed, stepping forward. His features became more visible then. He was a large man, with chestnut colored skin. His eyes were squinted in the dark, long black hair drawn into a ponytail that layed just over his shoulder. "I thought she'd take poor Clement down! You know how scrawny that kid is."

"Hardly." Calliope snorted, shaking her head. She turned back to Eliza. "Again, I apologize about what my Clanmate did earlier. It was barbaric, to say the least."

"That's alright." Eliza, with Calliope's help, sat up on the bed. Her vision was still fuzzy, and her head still ached. Calliope glanced back to Perdix.

"Could you be a dear and grab Albert for me? This bump won't go away by itself, and she needs to be at the hearing with Andel ASAP."

Perdix glanced at Eliza, guilt showing in his eyes. "I'll be back." He sighed, turning and going off. Calliope shook her head.

"He's unpredictable." She spoke softly. "As a descendant of Demeter you'd think he'd be a little gentler with someone like you."

"A what?" Eliza furrowed her brows. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her, or maybe it was just this girl that was playing a joke on her.

"A descendant of Demeter." She restated. With pursed lips she gave her a concerned look. "Do... You not know about this? Your parents never mentioned it?"

Was she supposed to know about this? Eliza shook her head ever so softly and Calliope frowned.

"I would expect that they would." She looked confused. "Perhaps even they didn't know. Oh, I've seen it happen once! It's not that uncommon, but considering the circumstances. They should have told you about us."

"Told me about you? I'm sorry I.." She put a hand to her head. "I'm confused, what's going on?"

The door creaked open again, another figure stepping in with a case clutched tightly in his hands. Calliope tensed. "You'll find out more at the hearing."

The figure stepped forward, and she was more so able to focus in on his face. He had a gentle face, a smile that seemed almost... tired. His long bluish black hair draped gently over the sides of his neck, and his russet brown eyes focused on hers. He was gorgeous, surely.

"Ah, I heard about what happened." He spoke with a gently accented voice, unlatching his case and opening it up. In there were several assorted vials and containers, which all seemed like too much for the small case to carry all at once. He glanced into the case, taking out a small deep blue container. He then glanced up at Eliza. "You must be Eliza of the Muller family. My brother told me much about your little fight."

She tensed. "Clement is your brother?" She asked softly, nervously. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, but do not worry." He spoke, lightly rubbing a small amount of the contents of the container onto the sore lump on her head. "My brother likes to incite fights with others. He deserved it, from what I know."

Perdix stood behind him, folding his arms. "She nearly tore him to shreds, Albert. I feel sorry for the poor kid." He spoke softly. Albert sighed.

"I healed him when he got here. His injuries were not that bad." He spoke softly as he took his hand away from Eliza's head.

"Regardless." Perdix glanced back at Eliza.

"Regardless, nothing." Calliope spoke softly. She turned her attention back to Eliza, offering her a look of relief. "Finally. That bump is gone."

Calliope wasn't lying. She gently felt up at her temple, where the lump was, and found that all that remained was a slight soreness where it once was. Eliza gave Albert an uneasy look. "How did you..?"

"A special ointment you could say." He spoke almost sheepishly. "You should be able to get to the hearing in one piece. After that, get some rest."

She nodded softly, pursing her lips as he stood up with the now closed case. "Ah. I'll put my case away and meet you three up at the hearing. Save me a seat." His sight trailed on Eliza, halfly of curiosity and of another look that she could not identify, and he started off down the hall.

Calliope offered her a hand. "Alright. Let's get going now, before we're late."


End file.
